1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds effective as catalysts for dismutating superoxide and, more particularly, relates to manganese(II) or manganese(III) complexes of nitrogen-containing sixteen-membered macrocyclic ligands which catalytically dismutate superoxide.
2. Related Art
The enzyme superoxide dismutase catalyzes the conversion of superoxide into oxygen and hydrogen peroxide according to equation (1) (hereinafter referred to as dismutation). Reactive oxygen metabolites derived from superoxide are postulated to contribute to the tissue pathology in a number of EQU O.sub.2 -+O.sub.2 -+2H+.fwdarw.O.sub.2 +H.sub.2 O.sub.2 (1)
inflammatory diseases and disorders, such as reperfusion injury to the ischemic myocardium, inflammatory bowel disease, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, atherosclerosis, hypertension, metastasis, psoriasis, organ transplant rejections, radiation-induced injury, asthma, influenza, stroke, burns and trauma. See, for example, Simic, M. G., et al, Oxygen Radicals in Biology and Medicine, Basic Life Sciences, Vol. 49, Plenum Press, New York and London, 1988; Weiss J. Cell. Biochem., 1991 Suppl. 15C, 216 Abstract C110 (1991); Petkau, A., Cancer Treat. Rev. 13, 17 (1986); McCord, J. Free Radicals Biol. Med., 2, 307 (1986); and Bannister, J. V. et al, Crit. Rev. Biochem., 22, 111 (1987).
It is also known that superoxide is involved in the breakdown of endothelium-derived vascular relaxing factor (EDRF), which has been identified as nitric oxide (NO), and that EDRF is protected from breakdown by superoxide dismutase. This suggests a central role for activated oxygen species derived from superoxide in the pathogenesis of vasospasm, thrombosis and atherosclerosis. See, for example, Gryglewski, R. J. et al., "Superoxide Anion is Involved in the Breakdown of Endothelium-derived Vascular Relaxing Factor", Nature, Vol. 320, pp. 454-56 (1986) and Palmer, R. M. J. et al., "Nitric Oxide Release Accounts for the Biological Activity of Endothelium Derived Relaxing Factor", Nature, Vol. 327, pp. 523-26 (1987).
Clinical trials and animal studies with natural, recombinant and modified superoxide dismutase enzymes have been completed or are ongoing to demonstrate the therapeutic efficacy of reducing superoxide levels in the disease states noted above. However, numerous problems have arisen with the use of the enzymes as potential therapeutic agents, including lack of oral activity, short half-lives in vivo, immunogenicity with nonhuman derived enzymes, and poor tissue distribution.